Arun Athletic
Arun Athletic are a dugout-online football club, based in England and managed by stamford09. Among the best English clubs outside of the Premiership, the club are currently sitting in 4th place in Championship B, one of two leagues directly below the Premiership. The English league is a pyramid system. An online football management game, dugout-online has interest in most of the world's countries. In England, Arun Athletic form a significant part of the community, having a big presence on the game's forum. The team has been successful in its history and play in dark blue and sky blue with yellow trim and yellow away kit. It previously played in sky blue and yellow stripes. Foundation and Early History On 24th December 2006, stamford09 founded Arun Athletic, approximately 1 year after dugout-online was created. The club represents the Arun District, a small area of West Sussex, England. This district consists mainly of seaside towns Littlehampton, Bognor Regis and the castle town of Arundel. The castle forms part of the club's crest as well as a Sussex beach. An alternate crest that is used by the club is inspired directly by the historical Coat of Arms. The team play in the Six Martlets stadium, taking the name of Sussex's mythical birds that appear on the County's Coat of Arms. Stands are named Ronnie Barker Stand (North), Norfolk End (East), Channel Stand (South) and River End (West). The stadium is complete with yellow seats (purple for the away section) and all stands are the same height in a bowl effect. Six Martlets stadium's physical location is on the Seafront, Littlehampton. It's South Stand is just 50 metres from high tide. The club entered League 2 H2, and had 75% of season 3 to play. They didn't manage to get first place and promotion at the first attempt but won the competition in Season 4 at a canter with a 100% record. Around this time however, the club made little progress in National Cup competition losing out early in their attempts.. Captain History Season 5: League 1 H For the first time in playing dugout-online, Arun Athletic had stern competition in their first season within League 1. Historically one of the weaker leagues of the 8 League 1s, for this season all four of the promoted sides from the League 2 system provided a level of good, active teams. As it was, these four teams finished in the top four positions, with only one team getting promoted to Championship B. Arun Athletic were that team and started the season superbly winning every match of the opening 11 matches and thus opening a 7 point gap at the half way point to second place. This wasn't a reflection on the competitiveness of the league, and in the second half of the season the gap was cut significantly, under pressure from particulary Fareham and Stenhouse Cosmos. Arun Athletic won the league in the end by just 1 point, although they had secured the title before playing their nearest rival Fareham away from home in the last game of the season. The four teams that came up to meet for this season, Arun Athletic, Fareham, Stenhouse Cosmos and Cheam Stars have all improved vastly since the end of the season. Arun's great debut performance in the Championship is currently being matched by Cheam Stars this season. Stenhouse Cosmos are currently leading Fareham in the battle to join the ex-league 1 teams but both of these clubs have the strength to survive in Championship B at present. The four clubs have been among the most progressive clubs in the history of dugout-online. National Cup Record Life in Championship The Future Rivalries There has been two local rivals for Arun Athletic to condend with in their history. Both of these sides Worthing Rovers and Draconic Warriors are or were based in Worthing, West Sussex, along the English Channel coast towards Brighton. Worthing Rovers have now folded but Draconic Warriors compete with Arun Athletic in Championship B, although the clubs share few ties or heated enounters. The club can say that clubs who have followed a similar developmental path to them are rivals. Such clubs include Cheam Stars and Stenhouse Cosmos whilst fans at the Six Martlets Stadium relish match-ups against clubs who lie close to Arun Athletic's league position notably FC Tunnel and Cobham SGS Eagles. Arun Athletic and Red Park Avenue, managed by English NT supremo Trev have a de facto seasonal friendly and have somewhat of a loan agreement with Red Park Avenue being the parent club. Carshalton Beeches were drawn against Arun Athletic in both Season 6 and Season 7's National Cup 4th round and came out on the losing side both times but with marked improvement. Current Squad